


Dr. Sexy

by thorkified



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bruises, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor Tony, Doctor/Patient, Hospitals, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, Patient Peter, Public Blow Jobs, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After receiving a pretty bad beat up from Flash and his buddies, Peter wakes up in a hospital bed. Luckily his doctor is far better looking and nicer than the last and things quickly take a turn for the better.





	Dr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt I got on tumblr.

He should have known it was a dumb idea to stay late after school, especially with Flash and his stupid fanclub of braindead bullies constantly lurking around. But he didn’t think and when he finally left the classroom it was already too late. With four guys coming at him at once, led by a very satisfied Flash of course, Peter stood no chance.

Sometime during the beating up he received, Peter must have passed out, because the next thing he remembers after Flash’s initial blow and the disgusting grin on his face, is that he’s in a hospital bed and stares at the tiled ceiling. For a few minutes, he just lays there, trying to process the weird mixture of amusement and dread he feels. Only he would end up in a hospital after some idiots cornered him. Typical.

He’s been awake for a few more minutes before the door opens and someone walks into the room - a room that only consists of Peter until then and the dumb, annoying beeping noise from the machines he is connected to - and the boy manages to turn his head. Well, the day just turned a bit brighter, despite everything hurting. The man that walks in is incredibly handsome, though Peter can’t say if it’s the white coat or the face. Whatever it is, he likes it.

“Mister Parker?” the man asks and Peter can only grin at him. Damn, what did they give him that he feels so silly suddenly? Morphium? “I see we’ve woken up? How do you feel?”

“Dumb,” Peter says and can’t help but laugh at the probably worst word to use. “Sorry… I meant… I’m fine.”

“Well,” the doctor - at least he looks like one - says and walks over to the bed. “Dumb isn’t what I would call it. It says here you’ve been going against… four guys? Not a smart move, really.”

“Not my fault,” Peter huffs and shifts a little. “They started it. Don’t really know what happened, I guess I got knocked out.”

“That you did,” the doctor smirks and shakes his head. “No major injuries, don’t worry, but you’ll have to stay here for a few day so we can make sure there’s no internal bleeding and such.”

“You’re my doctor, right?” Peter asks, earning a nod in return. “Perfect… at least this time I’m not treated by a troll.”

At this, the doctor laughs quietly and looks down at his board. “I won’t tell Doctor Banner you said that, but thank you. Now try to get some rest, you need it.”

“What’s your name?”

“Doctor Stark, but you can call me Tony if it’s easier,” the doctor winks and leaves before the boy can say anything else to embarrass himself.

Peter grins when he turns his head back to look at the ceiling. Damn, he’s lucky this time. Even if it’s just the medication he gets that makes him so giddy, he can’t wait until the doctor comes back to examine him again. The man looks damn hot.

The day goes by rather quiet and contrary to what Peter believes, he stays alone in the room. When a nurse brings him his food in the evening he asks if the doctor will come by again that day - claiming he’d like to know if he will be woken up sometime during the night for examinations and such - and she smiles gently at him, explaining that the doctor will, in fact, look after him again before he goes to bed, to make sure he feels comfortable and doesn’t need any more medication. Peter can’t fully suppress his excitement about that and is even able to look past the bland taste of his food.

He spends the rest of the early evening watching TV - there’s either cartoons or talk shows and he doesn’t need other people’s problems, so he settles for the first - and continues to empty the water bottle on his nightstand as the nurse instructed him to. It tastes a bit weird, so he expects some sort of medication in there too. Not that he minds, the pain is almost gone at this point and he feels much better already.

Around eight, Peter gets up to follow nature’s call, luckily there are no needles in his arm anymore after lunch. He uses the chance to clean himself up a bit, mostly his face because he feels icky after Flash touched him, and when he comes out finds someone sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Doctor Stark.

“You’re feeling better already, I see?” the doctor asks and Peter nods with a smirk.

“Much better after washing that idiot’s touch off my face,” he says and walks over. Before he can lay back down, however, the man takes his wrist and stops him.

“Do you mind if I check out your bruises again, to see if there’s anything wrong?” he asks and Peter slowly shakes his head. “Good, get out of that shirt then.”

The boy tries really hard to not grin when he pulls the shirt over his head. He’s glad that he doesn’t have to wear one of those nasty hospital gowns, he absolutely hates those. Once his upper body is bare, he steps in front of the doctor, between his legs, so he can examine him.

“How bad is it, doctor?” he asks quietly as the man’s hands begin to move. He can hardly suppress a gasp when he feels those big, strong fingers on him and closes his eyes.

“You got a few pretty bad hits, kid,” the doctor replies, almost as quiet as Peter. It sounds like he’s fighting to keep his voice steady. “Does this hurt?” he then asks and presses a finger against one of the dark spots on Peter’s hips, making the boy jerk up.

“Ah - yes! That… that hurts,” Peter gasps and bites the insides of his cheeks. The procedure is repeated several times and with every new gasp, Peter begins feeling more dizzy and tingly. Fuck, this man’s hands know what they are doing, even when their touch hurts. At one point he asks Peter to turn around so he can look at his front, and he does so while holding his breath.

“You’re a good boy, Peter,” the doctor says after a while, before swallowing. “I’m almost done.”

Damn, Peter wishes he would have more bruises that the man could be checking out. Surprisingly though, when he is done, Peter can still feel the doctor’s hands on his hips. They don’t move anymore, just stay there and he can hear the man’s breathing go slow and shakily. At this, Peter finally opens his eyes again and looks down, catching himself just in time to prevent a moan at just how handsome and zoned out he looks.

“Doctor Stark?” Peter asks, his own voice trembling and after a moment, the doctor looks up at him, his gorgeous brown eyes darkened and slightly unfocused.

“How do you feel?” he asks quietly, as if he’s just repeating something he knows he should say right now.

“Good,” Peter gulps, without breaking eye contact. “Your hands… feel good on me.”

At this, the doctor begins moving his thumbs, rubbing over Peter’s hip bones and the boy’s breath hitches at the shudder that goes through his body. Fuck, why does this feel so awesome? He has to hold onto the man’s shoulder to steady himself, his head dropping.

“P-Please don’t stop,” he breathes heavily. It feels so good, Peter wants him to keep going.

The doctor stills for a moment and Peter already fears he will just get up and leave, but he doesn’t. Instead, he continues to rub over the boy’s skin, adding a bit more pressure and Peter thinks he might lose it right there and then. He’s a needy thing, he knows that and it got him into so much trouble already, but fuck, this is better than all of that and Doctor Stark didn’t even do anything yet.

“You should go back to bed, Peter,” the doctor murmurs, without showing any sign of wanting to give his patient the chance to even do it. “You’re still hurt, you need rest.”

“I can… rest later,” Peter whispers, letting out a hushed breath at the doctor pressing his thumbs roughly against his hips. “I… I want you to touch me, doctor…”

“Bad idea, kid,” the man says, without actually stopping to touch Peter. “You’re my patient, I’ll get into lots of trouble. And you’re 16… really bad idea.”

“I won’t tell,” Peter gasps, squeezing the doctor’s shoulder. “P-Please, I won’t tell, I promise…”

“Fuck, Peter…” There’s a groan and then two shaky hands are on Peter’s jeans, opening the button. “I’m gonna get fired and worse, fuck…”

“I won’t tell, doctor, I won’t, I won’t…” Peter moans softly, trembling under the man’s experienced and yet insecure fingers. When he pulls the zipper down, Peter digs his nail into the coat covering the doctor’s shoulders.

“You gotta be quiet, kid, can you do that?” Doctor Stark asks and looks up at Peter, who immediately nods.

“I’ll… I’ll try,” he mumbles and bites his bottom lip.

When a strong hand suddenly shoves into his boxers and pulls his cock out, Peter’s throat is so tight the moan he wants to get out won’t come. Which is probably good because it would have been so fucking loud, everyone would have heard.

“God, please, doctor…” Peter begs, voice still trembling and drops his head onto the man’s shoulder. “I want you, please…”

Doctor Stark doesn’t answer, instead, he begins stroking Peter’s cock that is already half hard, easily bringing him to his full length. Once his gaze drops his eyes are glued to it, to his hand wrapping around Peter’s whole length so easily, to the little drop of precum he draws with his movements.

“So fucking pretty, fuck,” he breathes and leans down, his tongue teasingly licking over the tip of Peter’s cock and licking up his sweet, salty spill. “God, you taste perfect, kid… you like that?”

Peter has his mouth pressed against the man’s shoulder to muffle his sounds, but now he turns his head, letting out a whimper. “Y-Yes, i-it feels so good,” he trembles and lets out a hot breath against the other’s neck. “P-Please keep going, please…”

The doctor continues to move his hand slowly, the other moving between his own legs. Peter can see it and it’s impossible to suppress the groan at that. He’s touching himself… he’s touching himself while he touches him… Oh God…

“Kid, you’re gonna kill me,” Doctor Stark growls and suddenly Peter can feel - and see - his lips wrap around his cock and he buries his face back against the man’s shoulder to muffle his moan. Peter shudders when the doctor begins to move, his knees become weak and he slumps forward, unable to keep himself up any longer. 

Peter never experienced something so amazing and groundbreaking, something that turns his whole ability to think into dust. He trembles and moans, barely able to breathe through the arousal and pleasure the man’s lips create inside of him. The doctor takes him in all the way with ease and Peter can feel the vibrations in his cock when he moans and hums and it makes him so absolutely weak.

“You good, kid?” the doctor asks at one point and Peter didn’t even realize he pulled back. He shakes his head slowly, breath hitching and frantic and every nerve in his body screaming and on edge.

“Fuck yeah,” Peter moans and can’t even recognize his own voice from just how husky it is. “Fuck, this is so good, I… I can feel… my heartbeat… in here…” The boy grabs his throat shakily.

“Stay still, kid, enjoy it,” the doctor growls and strokes Peter with his hand slowly. “You want me to make you cum like this?”

“Oh fuck yes, yes please…” Peter gasps at the thought alone, unable to hide how much he wants this. 

With another low groan, Doctor Stark is back on his cock, swallowing him like it’s the most natural thing, almost making the boy scream. Peter forces himself to stay quiet by pressing his mouth against the man’s shoulder, but it’s of so little use, this just feels so damn good he can hardly muffle his moans.

The boy doesn’t last long, not at all. He clings to the doctor as he goes down on him, sucks him in the most mind-blowing way possible and he can feel his vision become blurry, unfocused and he can’t keep it together anymore, there’s just no way.

“Oh God, Doctor Stark, I – I’m gonna –”

Peter can’t finish his sentence. The man hollows his cheeks and goes down on him again, all the way to his base, and Peter loses it. He cums with a shout against the doctor’s shoulder, tears running down his cheeks from just how intense this orgasm hits him and bucking his hips desperately while he’s being milked by the man’s mouth mercilessly.

At one point, Peter must have collapsed against the other, because the next thing he remembers is that two strong arms hold him and carefully place him down on the bed again. His eyes flutter open and meet the doctor’s wonderfully warm ones and without thinking, Peter grabs the man’s coat and pulls him down into a sloppy and absolutely blissful kiss. He can taste himself on the other’s lips and can’t suppress a moan.

When the doctor finally pulls back, Peter is still panting. He can’t do much more than weakly hold onto him, his eyes dark and dreamy and his mind caught somewhere between blissful happiness and outright panic.

“Sleep, kiddo,” the doctor smiles at him, brushing a gentle hand through his hair. Peter wants to say something, but he’s so far gone already, all he can get out I’d a weak, mumbled ‘Thank you, sir,’ before his eyes fall shut and he’s off to dreamland.

The next day, Doctor Stark doesn’t show up. Doctor Banner took over Peter’s case and for the next three days, the boy is anything but happy. Only when he’s back home and is about to hang up his jacket - the one that has been sitting in the hospital wardrobe for days - he notices the small note in his pocket. On it is a number with the words ‘text me’ on it, without a name. 

Peter’s heart beats faster when he takes his phone and puts the number in. He sends a message, just as the note told him to.

_[Hey, doc. Been a while]_

Peter doesn’t know if it’s actually the doctor or perhaps just the cutest nurse that kept flirting with him all the time, but his worries are blown away after an hour of waiting.

_[Tell me it’s you, kid. Sorry, I had to finish an operation.]_

Peter’s heart skips a beat when he replies.

_[It’s me. Did it go well?]_

[Smoothly as always. I thought you wouldn’t message me.]

_[Only found the note now, sorry. Why did you put it there anywhere?]_

There’s a long pause before Peter gets a reply and when he does, he can feel his insides coil again already.

_[Have to finish what I started, don’t I? Easier if you’re not stuck at the hospital.]_

Peter grins and settles down on his bed. He can’t believe this is real, but he got the evidence right there. He quickly saves the doctor’s number - as Dr. Sexy ❤️ obviously - before replying.

 _[Tell me when and_ where, _I’ll be there.]_

And Peter has never been more excited than when he gets a message back, telling him exactly when he’s going to be fucked real good.


End file.
